The Wonderful World Of AJ
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily is kidnapped and turned into a toddler being raised by Dayu and Xandred. 16 years (really days but it's years to Emily) later Emily comes face to face with the people who she thinks is trying to destroy her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Year 1

Summary: Emily is kidnapped and turned really young. She is raised by Dayu and Xandred as parents. The team tries frantically to track her down. 16 days later they come closer

Emily

"EMILY! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Jayden snapped playfully. "YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME FIRST!" I shouted back. I had his most prized possession. A teddy bear his dad gave him. I kept running with it. I finally stopped and waited for him to catch up to me. When he finally reappeared I handed it to him.

"Your fast" He stated trying to catch his breath. "Had to be. I was bullied a lot so I had to be able to run if I had to. I never grew out of it." I said. "I am going to get some ice cream. I just need some alone time." I said trying to avoid the topic I didn't want him to know that Serena had gotten worse. I wanted to reflect on the past with some ice cream but I wanted to mess with Jayden first.

I started to turn around. I headed for the ice cream shop leaving a depressed Jayden standing there. He hated it when I left or went out on my own. He feels like something was going to happen. _I wish I didn't go solo._

As I was walking I heard someone scream for help. I started to run to the location. I looked around and saw nothing. I heard it again coming from the abandoned warehouse. I walked inside. It was dark and empty. Someone _or something_ lunged at me. They grabbed me and took me. I was now standing on Xandred ship, tied up, searching for my samuraizer. I couldn't find it. "Dayu will be the mother!" Xandred shouted at the 2 bickering henchman. I rolled my eyes and turned my head to look at the river to my right. I started to have a hard time breathing. I started to cough and gasp for air. Xandred came over and put some mark on me. I was able to breathe now. I looked around and saw Dayu and Octaroo sitting on the ground. Dayup playing her guitar or whatever and Octaroo researching some things. After a few minutes Octaroo came over to me and started speaking gibberish. "Is that how you flatter a lady? I think you need to speak English." I said. He stopped and starred at me. Then a nighlok came over. He looked like a kid. He touched my heart after floating up to me.

I looked down and I noticed I was closer to my feet. Octaroo started to say gibberish again. I felt my memories being taken away from me. The last thing I remember as Emily was seeing the nighlok leave and praying for Jayden to find me.

I woke up in a crib. Some lady came in. (Dayu in nighlok form) "Hush hush A.J. Mommy's here. For a 1 year old you have a very mommy loving personality" Mommy said. She came over and took me out of the crib. She gave me a bottle. I started to drink it as I was falling asleep in my moms arms. I felt safe, loved, and cared about in her arms. In my mothers arms….

Jayden

It's been 1 day. Emily hasn't come home. I decided to call her family to see if she went home. We got the news a little while after Serena gotten worse. "Hi is Mrs. Pirtle there?" I asked the male. I heard shuffling and a woman speaking. "Hello?" She asked. "Hi this is Jayden Shiba. Is Emily in the house? She didn't come back last night from getting herself some ice cream." I said. "No she isn't here. Did you check around town? Sometimes when she wants alone and goes to a motel and rents it for a night. I'd check around and her samuraizer does have a tracking unit." She reminded me. "Okay ill check the samuraizer thanks." I said. I ran to the table and hung up. I looked around for her samuraizer. I found it in a warehouse. I summoned a horse and rose to the warehouse. I jumped off and ran inside. I sawa her samuraizer laying on the ground. This is going to be bad.

Authors Note: So I need to practice with this format so I did do test stories because I am bad at putting things in paragraph form because of NVLD (disability) before I wanted to do it with a story I will post. I did decide to work on a story and publish those as well. This will at least be like 8-10 chapters. I am planning to do one of ever day for Emily (A.J.) as she gets older which will be each day up till age 16. So yea….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:Year 2

Emily (A.J.)

I woke up in my crib again. I started to cry. "Relax brat Daddy's here" I didn't want daddy anymore. He picked me up and shoved a bottle in my mouth. He then changed my diaper. He left me alone to play. I started to walk around looking for my mommy. I then bumped into her. "Mommy!" I said happily. She sighed and picked me up. She put me on her lap and started to play with my hair. She put it into pigtails. She turned me around to face her. "Momma!" I said happily. She played with me all the time. Then lunch rolled around. She gave me a bottle again. Then She sat me down. I cried. She picked me up. I nested into her. I fell asleep. I had a dream. It was 4 teeangers searching for a girl named Emily. They had posters and everything. I then saw the tallest (she doesn't know who they are but this one is Jayden) with tears in his eyes. They were searching as if she isn't found soon they will die. When I woke up I was in my crib.

My mom came in. I started to cry. They seemed distressed. They need help. Something with squid faced came in. "Why am I stuck babysitting this little bundle or annoyance" He muttered. He took me out of the crib. I kicked him for calling me annoying. It didn't sound good to me so I figured it must be a bad word to call someone. I started to run till I faced the end of the ship. "Got you now brat! Ooh Ah Ooh. Your terror will raise the river!" He said evily looking at me. I then heard someone come aboard. It was mommy. I ran to her! She picked me up instantly and looked at my so called 'babysitter' "That little brat Kicked me!" He said. "I don't care. We need her safe. Xandred want her when she is older so she can attack the rangers!" She snapped at him. He stormed off angrily. "If I had a chance I would kill her in a heartbeat." Mommy muttered. I wasn't paying attention. I started to stare at her hoping to play. "Pway!" I shouted after a few moments. She put me down in my room. She gave me some toys to play with. I looked around till I saw a window. I climbed my toy chest and stood on it. I can see the water. It was dark red. I fell off and started to cry. I hurt myself. Mommy came rushing in and looked at the blood forming on my PJs. She picks picked me up and hugged me. She stopped the bleeding and changed my clothes.

"A.J. you are going to be the death of me." She said. She then put her arm in the air and tickled my belly. I laughed. "AWWWW!" She said. I smiled at her. Then grabbed her cheeks and rubbed them (face) She smiled. "EMILY!" I heard. I looked around trying to find the owner of the voice. When I couldn't find it I cried. "Honey please settle down!" Mommy said. I continued crying.

Jayden

We were searching around. We started to hear crying coming from a gap. We ran over and it got louder. It all started after we shouted Emily's name. The voice sound familiar yet so distant. I looked around to see. No one.

I kept looking around. I saw a gap flaring red. I went closer. I looked in and saw a baby being held by a Dayu trying to get the baby to calm down. Those curls. Those eyes. That face. Emily!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Year 5

(Summary of year 3/4 Emily has been sort of located. Jayden and the others are trying to get her. She learned her name and everything. Couldn't think of anything for those 2 years (days))

Emily

I woke up in a bed. I got bigger again. I got up and got changed. I went outside to find my mom. "Mom!" I shouted. My mom came out of a room. I am such a mommys girls. "Can you do my hair?" I asked. She nodded and started to put it in 2 pigtail braids. My mom called them farmer girl braids. "Hey mom what does A.J. stand for?" I asked. "Umm it stands for Annalynn Jane" She said after hesitating. "oh" I replied. She finished my hair and started to make me breakfast. I quickly ate and went to play.

"EMILY! PLEASE RESPOND TO US!" I heard again. I got up and looked around. The voices weren't familiar. I couldn't find the voice. "EMY!" I heard. I kept searching. "MOM!" I shouted. She came running in. "I hear the voices again!" I said. She looked at me and smiled as if this was bad."Okay come to the meeting room. Ill get Octaroo." She said. I nodded. I sat in the meeting room and he came in. "Okay A.J. we are going to give you a necklace. It will make you resistant to other voices except Dayu, Xandred and me. Okay?" He asked. I nodded. "EM-" It stopped. I looked at them and nodded. I couldn't believe that worked.

I walked over to my mom. "Hey mom can I have a sister. Older or my age?" I asked. She smirked and nodded. I looked around trying to find her. Then a sister my age came out of a room. "A.J. meet your sister Emma." My mom said. I nodded and hugged her.

We ran off and started to play. "Don't worry A.J. I will protect you!" She said with a big hug. I laughed at her. We started to play with blocks. Emma kept watching my movements. She was trying to protect me but I don't like being confined to this ship. I want to swim, explore, anything. I got up and walked to my mom. "Hey mommy. Can me and Emma go outside?" I asked. "No darling. Outside is dangerous for you right now. Maybe when your 16." I pouted. I was bored and wanted to go outside. "Can I go swim?" I asked. "EMILY I SAID NO!" She shouted at me. "Who's Emily?" I asked. No response. "You look like my other daughter Emily. She died before you were born." She said. I nodded. I could tell it was a lie.

I went back into my room and looked at Emma. "Hey Emma do you know an Emily?" I asked. "No did you ask mommy?" She said. She knew something. I can sense it. For a 5 year old I can see things no one can. "Emma Are you telling the truth?" I asked. "Yes I am Emily!" She snapped then cover her mouth. That's the second time someone has called me Emily. Is it connected to the voice? "What do you know?" I asked. "Nothing. You remind me of someone named Emily." She said. I nodded still not taking the answer but I won't get answers. If they were trying to protect me my daddy should tell me. He practically hates me. "Emma I am going to speak to daddy. I will be right back" I said. I ran off to find daddy talking with Octaroo. "Hey daddy who's Emily?" I asked. "No one sweetheart." He then kicked me out of his room. I pouted and crossed my arms. "MOMMY!" I shouted. She came running in.

She stood in front of me and picked me up. She hugged me tightly. "It's okay A.J." She said. She brought me to my room which had now 2 beds in it. She layed me in mine and read me a bedtime story as Emma climbed in to her bed. My mom for the first time ever Kissed me good night. I smiled and hugged her close. She stroked my bouncy curls and then told me "I love you A.J. You have to remember that when the day comes your going to be a big girl, Training with your sister and fighting your enemies." She said. I nodded and hugged her tight with a tear in my eye. I wish I could stay like this forever.

Jayden

No sign of our little Emily. I am not giving up on her like this. Sure it's been 6 days (the 1st day was when she was kidnapped and the second was when she turned young and woke up in the crib) but I am not going to give up! Never Emily! I won't loose hope!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Year 6

Emily

I woke up and looked over to Emma. She was combing her hair. I noticed my hair was longer then yesterday. I get old fast! I got up and grabbed my brush and brushed my hair. I put it into a pony tail and looked out the window. I can't believe I was 6. I sighed and went to mom. "Hey mom can I train?" I asked. I wanted to be ready for whatever I was fighting. She said "no". I went to the window and looked out it. I heard the voices again. "Emy I won't give up on you! None of us will!" I heard a voice say. I went into my room. Emma looked at me. "Emma I'm scared." I said. She hugged me. "Why?" She asked. "Because. Everyone is lying to me. I been called Emily twice yesterday and now everyone is saying it's nothing." I said flopping on to my bed. She came over and said "Everything will be fine, Emily" She said. "SEE" I said face palming myself. "Sorry Emily! I mean A.J." She said quickly correcting herself. I looked at her and sighed. I got up and ran out of the room. The ship rocked. I tripped.

I screamed in pain from the sudden impact on my face and little body. My mom came running out and helped me up. I pushed her away and ran to the very end of the ship and nested myself up against the wall of the very old creaky ship. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I nested my head into the gap between my chest and knees and started to cry. My mom rubbed my back and called for Emma. Emma came over and sat in front of me. I looked up at her. She had worried in her eyes. "Emma I am sending you to out for a break. Keep her away from them and protect her." My mom said. My mom hugged me and kissed my forehead. She then helped me up. I fixed my dress and Emma grabbed my hand. We jumped off the ship and we swam to the bottom. Eventually we found ourselves in a different world. The sky was blue not red. There was grass and Cement instead of water and wood. There were buildings and fresh air and birds and people! (This was I thought how she would react to all these new objects) We started to explore. I saw some posters of a teenager on it. It said "Name: Emily Ann Pirtle Age:16 Missing Date: 8/9/10 (fake date) Last Seen: Wearing a yellow tank top tucked into a blue denim short skirt with a blue denim sweater wearing black flip flops with a yellow rose in her hair. Please help us find Emily" I stared at the picture of Emily. "Hey A.J. want to get some ice cream?" Emma asked. "Sure but my legs are kind of tired. I will go sit on the bench over there" I said pointing to the bench. I crossed the street and sat on it. I held my knees up against my chest. A group of teenagers approached me. I looked up at them.

Jayden

"Wait is that Emily?" Mia asked pointing to a little girl curled up like a ball. I took a picture of her and sent it to Serena. I attached the picture with a message saying "is that Emily?" I got a reply "That's Emily….When she was 6 years old."

I nodded to the others and we walked up to her. She looked up at us. "Emily?" I asked. "Why is everyone calling me that! First my mother then my sister!" She snapped. "My name is A.J.!" She continued. "Emily. It's us. Mia, Mike Kevin and Jayden. Do you not remember us?" Mia said. She shook her head. "Emily please try to remember!" I pleaded. "Stop calling me Emily. If any of you call me that again I am going to scream!" She snapped. She is so confusing us. "Emily-" Mike tried to say something. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed. "EMMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed. We covered our ears. A girl came running. She was an exact copy of Emily. Or is she Emily? She looked at us and her eyes widened. "A.J. Let's go now. Mommy would be mad at us if we communicated with them. So would Daddy. He practically hates you anyways. We don't need him sending in those fish faced creatures just to get us!" The girl, probably Emma, said. They both stared at us.

Moogers came out of the gap. We sighed and started to fight. The moogers tried to grab A.J. She seemed more scared then Emma. Emma was also trying to grab her. She would pull away from them. She stood up and out of the blue started to fight. She punched and kicked up until one grabbed her from behind. She screamed. Emma signaled for the mooger to bring her back to the gap. I ran over and sliced the mooger from behind with my sword. He dropped her and she thanked me. Once all the moogers were gone, Emma went over to her. "A.J. we have to go home!" She said pleadingly. "NO! Everyone there lies to me! Somehow these teenagers are the only ones I know who don't lie to me. I trust them more than my family!" A.J. snapped. "More than your own identical twin sister!" Emma replied. Emma lunged at A.J. but we grabbed Emma. "Talk about polar opposites." Mike said.

Dayu came out of the gap."LET EMMA GO!" Dayu shouted. So that this bears mother! "A.J. YOU GO HOME NOW!" "NO!" "GO HOME OR YOUR FATHER WILL DESTROY YOU!" Dayu shouted at A.J. Dayu came closer to A.J. as A.J. back away. She hid behind us. "Stop! Scaring ! The! Girl!" I said through clenched teeth. "She is my daughter. I will do what I want red ranger!" She said back to me. "No she is not. She is the yellow samurai ranger of earth and only had an older sister, caring mother and father. You are none of this. Mia get Emily out of here!" I said. Mia picked up Emily and ran home with her. We started to attack Dayu. Emma retreated into the gap with Dayu. We went home to see Emily talking with Ji. Ji stared at us with confusion. "That is Emily. Just a 6 year old version." I said. "So your telling me my name isn't A.J.?" She asked me. "Yes and your sister is coming tomorrow. Do you remember Serena?" I asked. "No who is that?" She said. "It's your biological older sister. Emma isn't your sister. Just a copy of you. Now humor me what's your favorite color?" I asked. "My favorite color is yellow but my mom and sister hate it and force me to like the color of the water surrounding our ship. A deep blood like red." She said with a bit of sadness in her voice. "Favorite aimal?" I asked. "Ape but I am supposed to apparently like squid or octopuses like my babysitter octaroo. But anything I love apes." She said. "I am feeling kind of tired where can I sleep? I don't feel like going home. My father would practically try to drown me and my mother would hurt me badly!" "Don't worry. You will stay here till we find something to help you remember things and places. Also get you back to your normal age. You will sleep with Mia tonight. All we need to do is get you some PJ's" I said. "I am fine. I can sleep in this. Goodnight!" She said as Mia showed her to their room. "Ji we need to find a cure." I said. I left the room, not ready for what happens next, leaving Ji searching through books to search through my own.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Year 7

Emily

As I lie in bed limp, Mia is worrying over me. She keeps saying that when I was 16 we were best friends. I eventually fell asleep leaving my body wandering around in dreams. I felt my arm being pinched and punctured. I felt as if my body was being picked up and carried. I tried to scream but couldn't. I couldn't feel my body. I couldn't wake up. "Jayden please wake up and save me!" I prayed.

When I finally woke up I was on my ship again. I noticed my sister wasn't there and I wasn't even in my room. I was in a dungeon. My mom came in with a smirk on her face. "Well Well Well, look what we have here. Looks like my little A.J. found out her name is Emily. Emily of the yellow ranger decent" She said. "I-I don't know what your talking about." I said with fear in my voice. "Emily don't be scared. That's what the Nighlok want." I heard. The voice again. It sounded familiar. "Jayden I won't let you down" I heard. Suddenly a flashback came back to me.

_Flashback_

_Emily was training in her suit when Jayden approached her. "Emily. I have seen you fight. Your really good!" He said. I blushed. "Well to be honest I am actually really freaked out during battle-" He cut me off. "Emily, They are more scared of you then you are of them. Don't be scared. That's what the Nighlok want" He said. "I'm not scared of that. I mean practically the whole world depend on us. If we make one of the slightest miscalculation the world is practically the belongs to Master Xandred and the Nighloks." I said. "Tell me about it." He said with a sigh. I smiled at him and he blushed. "By the way keep up the training. You're doing great." He said. I smiled. He turned to leave but turned back. "You know for an earth samurai as a girl, you are as tough as Earth." "Well Earth is a girl. Mother Earth. Earth is full of rocks and without Earth none of our Elements would really exsist" He chuckled. _

Present

I knew one thing from that. I am getting out of here. "I am not scared of you." I said with courage. "Well looks like the little Earth samurai is starting to show. I always hated that. If you join me I won't have to hurt you." She said. "Okay I will join you. Just don't hurt Jayden….and the others." I said realizing I singled Jayden out specifically. "Well looks like we will get you over about your little crush about Jayden." She said with a smirk. My eyes widened. She unlocked the cage and came in. She grabbed my body and pushed me up against the wall. My head hurt right on contact. My memory started to leave. But first a flood of memories came rushing as quickly as they left

_Flashback _

_3 year old Emily wobbled out from her room and saw her older sister Serena watching T.V. "Emy!" Serena shouted. "Seena!" Emily shouted with Excitement. She started to run to her sister who was crouching down with open arms. She was just about normal height for a 6 year old. "Seena" She shouted when she reached her sister. Serena picked up her younger sibling and hugged her. She went over to the cough and sat down with her. She pulled up her T-shirt and started to blow on her tummy. Emily let a giggle out. Her sister continued. Their mother came into the room followed by their dad. "Oh is Emily awake?" Their mom asked. Serena nodded. "Me Dee!" Emily shouted. She always called her mom Me and her dad Dee. "We have the perfect family." Their dad said. Serena hugged Emily and their parents came over to the couch and hugged the two Pirtle siblings. It was a perfect moment._

_Flashback_

_5 year old Emily was walking with her now 8 year old sister around the park waiting for their parents. "Serena when are you leaving me?" Emily asked. Serena stopped and turned to her younger sister and bent down to be Eye level. "Emily I may leave you but I will always come back. I promise if I leave I will call you and send you letters and pictures. I will come over and visit and I will invite you to visit" Serena said and kissed her sisters forehead after pulling her little sister into a hug. "I love you Serena" Emily said. " I love you forever and always Emy." _

_Flashback_

_Emily was 12 and Serene was 15. Emily came home and was crying. Leona and Ellanor was teasing her and pulled her hair. They both were big mean girls. They picked on her for everything. She started to cry more and more. Her sister ran out to hug and comfort her. Eventually she used the flute and Emily would just forget everything. She had such a talented sister. Serena was hers and only. She was there for her always. Up until she got sick. Her sister said so many things that day. It was really emotional. "Emily….promise me that you will stay strong for me. Promise me that you won't let the nighlok push you around or anyone. Promise me that you will stay strong and never let someone put you down ever. Just stay safe, be strong, never give up and never ever quit just because of stress" I nodded. She hugged me tightly. I looked down at the triangular zord hanging just around my neck. That day changed my life forever._

_Flashback_

_Emily was 15 and was saying bye to her now 18 year old sister. She was extremely ill and was so upset that her younger sister was taking her place. She was so fragile and Serena didn't want her little sister to get hurt. That day she was brought to the Shiba house. In the gates stood a tall male. He had sandy blonde hair that flowed just perfectly. He had piercing blue eyes that looked so soft and someone you can trust. She walked up to him. "Hi you must be Serena. Aren't you a little young for a ranger?" He asked. I started to feel upset. "No I'm actually Emily. Serena is ill and can't fight. I am the second and last child." I said with a bit of sadness in my voice. "Oh I am so sorry. I just thought you were Serena and you looked younger than I expected and heard." He said. I nodded and he took me in to meet everyone else. _

Present

I looked around and saw a room with dark blue walls and a light pink floor. It had bright blue circles on the walls. I looked next to me and saw a pictures. It was of some lady and some random monster like creature in the middle. I looked at the frame part above it. It same "Mommy and Daddy." On the left it was the lady and some blonde child. It said "Mommy and Me" and on the right was the Monster and me. Above it it said "Daddy and Me" On the bottom across the bottom middle it said "Annalynn Jane" in partial fancy black paint.

I looked to around and saw a closet. I got up and looked in the mirror that was next to it. I had long curls going down to my shoulders. I went out of my room and saw an identical copy of me. "Hey umm….sis?" She looked up at me. "How old am I?" I asked. "17." She stated. I nodded. There was a knock at the door. I went and opened it. There stood a teenager with dark black hair styled in ivy league blow back (I think that's the name) and stunning green eyes. "Annie!" He shouted. "Who are you?" I asked as he went in to hug me. "It's me, your boyfriend, Lance." He said. I nodded. He hugged me but I didn't hug back. He took me outside and started to walk. He brought me to some shack. We went inside. There he started to hit me. It left some bruises.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Bruises, Scars, and Alcohol

Emily

5 Weeks Later

I have moved out and now live with Lance. Emma and my parents encouraged it so I was forced to. He straps to me to my bed head every now and then and would force sex (I wanted to show you how much Lance abuses her. Sorry if your younger) a lot. He was out now. I spotted the alcohol bottle and drank it. I started to see my world spin.

I started to walk to outside it was night. I had a lot of trouble walking. 5 figures walked to me. "Emily?" They asked. I stumbled towards them

Jayden

We walked around till we saw Emily. She was wobbling around trying to walk. "Helllllo" She said falling. I caught her on the way down. "Emily?" I asked. "Hi Jake!" She said. "Jayden" I corrected her. "Oh" She said. I helped her up. I smelled Alcohol on her breath. I pointed to Mia and said "Walk to her." She started walking. Tripping here and there. She fell completely and started to pound on the ground. We approached her and helped her up. "Let's take her back to the house" I sighed. I put her on my back and carried her home. I placed a bucket by her bed as I layed her back on the bed. I sighed. I went to bed.

I woke up to groaning. I went out into the halls and saw Emily walking around holding her head. I looked at her. "Emily are you okay?" I asked. "No I have to get home before he realizes I left. Plus he will see the bottle I left laying on the ground! UGH! I am so stupid! Thanks for helping me but I really got to go now!" She said. I noticed a few bruises on her arms "Em! Wait!" I said. She looked at me with pleading eyes and ran off. I ran after her. She ran inside a house. I heard shouts coming from it. It sounded like from a male. I went up to the porch and knocked. A man with black hair and green eyes answered. "WHAT!" He snapped at me. I could hear soft cries for help from inside. I shoved past him and followed the voices blocking out the mans screams to get out before he calls the cops. I came to a scene of a crying Emily covered in blood. With cuts and scrapes and around her is broken glass with a few shards with blood. There was also a knife covered in blood. I grabbed Emily. She pushed me off. I tried again and she cried. "Em-" "A.J.!" She snapped. "Okay A.J. I am here to help you" I said. She nodded. I got her off the ground and on my back.

I started to run to the nearest hospital. She was dying as I ran. I got her to the hospital and the doctors and nurses saw me. They saw the blood on Emily and immediately took her on a gurney to a room. I called everyone and explained what happened. When they were done they said we can go and visit her. We walked in and saw Emily. Her curls of gold were drenched with some blood at the tips. "Thanks" She said. I nodded. "No problem." I said. "Hey what's wrong" She asked. I noticed we all seemed depressed. "Well. Uhh when you could remember us your name was Emily. Emily Ann Pirtle to be exact and you were a yellow ranger. We were one big crazy mixed up family but we can team up pretty well and fight off nighlok." I said. "So this girl, Emily, is supposed to be me?" She asked. "Well…Yea." Mia said. "Somehow I believe you but then again I been practically been lied to my whole life. Even my identical twin sister!" She said. "she isn't really even related to you. We actually think she is just a identical copy that the nighlok made to watch you closer." Mike said with a laugh. "Mother dearest has some explaining to do" She muttered. "What?" I asked. "Oh nothing!" she said. I nodded. "We would really like our sister back" Kevin said. "Now that I don't believe." She said pointing an accusing finger at us. I laughed. "No he only ment it like a friendship way. You were a little sister to all of us." I said. She smiled. "Why is it that I feel safer around you more than my supposed mother?" She asked. "Well that is probably the Emily we know trying to tell you something!" Mike said.

"Please tell me I am not pregnant!" She said. "What?" We asked. "You say you know me right?" She asked. We nodded slowly. "Well am I pregnant?" She asked. "I have no clue." I said. "Huh then you don't know me" She said. "Wait you are! Who is the father!" I snapped. "No silly. I was testing you. Seeing if this was all fake." She said. I smiled at her. She looked at me with a fixed gaze. "Is there something crawling on my head?" I asked. She smiled and laughed. "No." She said. The others smirked and left. She patted the bed. I walked over and sat down. We both leaned in and kissed. "Jayden?"

Authors note: Who said that? I had to add the pregnant part! I think it would be funny. I am planning on a sequal but there will probably be at lreast 2 more chapters. I want to have a story where all the rangers are turned young but for the next part there are going to be added characters. Serena is going to be involved but I am setting up a poll on my profile that you can vote for which characters should be turned into kids. Emily and Serena will not be an option because I want Emily turned young but Serena will not. I have a question. Under Doc manager on publishing if I delete a document will it delete that chapter? I have like 24 right now and need to know!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Memories

Jayden

"Jayden?" I heard. I looked at Emily. "Em? Did you just say my name?" I asked. "Yes. I remember you, My name, Mike, Kevin, Mia, Antonio, Ji , Serena. Everyone. Including my past." I smiled as she said everything. I got up and went to the others. One way to test this out. We all came back in. "Guys we need to figure out if Emily remembers us. She claims she does." I said. They nodded. We went into the room. "Emily what object were you holding when I was chasing you?" I asked. "Your teddy bear. It was so cute!" She exclaimed. "What did you try to give me on the day we battled Negatron when I fell on my back?" Mike asked. "Frozen peas!" She exclaimed getting more happy. "What is my brothers name?" Mia asked. "Terry!" Again Emily exclaimed getting more happy. "What symbol did you paint that fell on my foot that day we were training?" Kevin asked. "Stone or Rock!" She got more happy. "When I came over in my tuxedo and fishing pole what happened?" Antonio asked. "Well you were pretending to sword fight with the fishing pole and when you against your chest to turn to us it got caught on your pants giving you many wedgies. Jayden left the room saying 'someone help him' and well yea…" She said with happiness. We all smiled. "Just one thing confuses me." Emily said. We all sighed. "Dayu treated me like her own child. She had the chance to hurt me when I was like 1 years old. She never did. Octaroo and Xandred tried to hurt me but she would get them to back off. She fed me, changed me, cleaned me, did my hair, helped me up when I fell, she was like a person caring for her offspring." She said. "Well maybe there is more human in her than we thought." Mia said with a sigh. "Well maybe there is a way we can reverse it? We can give her a chance to have a child with a man and raise it. Or keep Emma as long as Emma doesn't mess with me. I would love to have a sister but umm not her. She was really strange!" She said. She made us all laugh. "I'm serious!" She snapped. "We will see" I said to her.

A few weeks later we found a symbol to reverse someone like them into a human. We waited for a while till today. The GAP sensor went off and we ran off. When we got to the scene we saw Dayu there with Emma. She was morphed just like Emily. "Emily!" Emma muttered. (they were close enough. Dayu was further) "Emma!" Emily muttered back. I nodded to Emily. We had a plan. Emily would distract Emma, because they're identical we put a mark on Emily on her hands. While we run off and got Dayu to the ground doing the symbol with our samuraizers while Antonio and Mike hold her down. The plan went swiftly. We got her to the ground and did the symbol. It took a minute but a bright white light coming from Dayu. Her body and head got slightly smaller. When we looked she was an Asian lady with black hair like Mia's. "Wait I'm human." She said looking at herself. "Yes you are. Emily got her memory back and told us how much you took care of her. She wanted you to meet someone and have a chance to have a child. You should thank her." Mia said. I nodded. Emma suddenly disappeared. Emily came back over and demorphed as of the rest of us. Dayu approached Emily and hugged her. Emily didn't hug back. She was too shocked. "Thanks you!" Dayu said. "Your…welcome?" she said. She shrugged. Then Dayu ran off. I looked over to Emily. "Em, It's good to have you back!" I said. "Good to be back" She said. Mike came up behind me. "Emily you should have seen him. He freaked out over your disappearance. He kept saying 'Who would take her?' 'Who would want to hurt her?' 'Why would they do this to us?'" Mike said. I punched him in the arm. "Well I am actually shocked that Dayu didn't come to hurt any of you. I got my memory back when I was taken from the Shiba house. I said 'Okay I will join you just don't hurt Jayden….and the others" then she came in and hurt me. She said something about getting over my little crush about Jayden then walked away. When I came to, I was in apparently my bedroom and then Lance was at the door. Then he hurt me in a shed." She said. I got closer to her. I leaned in once again and kissed her. "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." I said. "I love you." "I love you"

THE END

So I want you to vote for a sequel. I will go all of these stories at some point but I am thinking about either a sequel of a different story. So vote

1: Emily and the other rangers are turned into kids leaving Serena and possibly Serena's boyfriend to take care of them.

2: Jayden is turned young by a nighlok and everyone wants to give him a real childhood

3:MYSTERY- you can not know!

And does anyone know if I delete things under Doc Manager if that document for the chapter will be deleted in the book Plus it wasn't mentioned but A.J. was supposed to stand for Always Juvenile


	8. FAQ

FAQ (Frequently Asked Questions)

I have gotten some questions on these that I forgot to explain. My friend also helped me come up with these questions . She read it and asked basic questions.

What happened if the necklace blocked out certain voices?

Well what happened is it fell off anywhere you want to put it. I like to leave the imagination upto many people.

What was the point of Emma?

Emma was supposed to be like the guardian. She knew she had to protect A.J. from seeing the rangers at any given moment and usually sisters are closer.

Why does Dayu protect her and care for her when she could have treated Emily horribly?

I wanted to show Dayu's caring side.

How was it possible for Emily to hear Jayden and the others?

Because Emily isn't really gone. She deosn't remember them but deep down she has a special connection with them. I was even thinking about it before I wrote this of who would leave everyone frantically searching then I got to Emily and everyone would be a mess. Like if it was jayden Kevin would step up, Mike would try to make his move on Emily to comfort her, Emily would be depressed, Mia not so much affected. But Emily left a big impact on everyone.

Why is Emily still bubbly and smiley during her captivity and after it, even with her memory gone?

You don't need memories to make you who you are. You have a personality that can't be changed by force by someone else. Dayu forgot that. You know, A wise lady told me "Your personality gives a deffenition to your name. Your name and friends don't define you.". That was basically the first 2 sentences. She said a lot to go with it.

Why did everyone lie about her name?  
Well if you think about it, her name was her past. Calling her Emily may be dangerous and she may get her memories back. Plus I wanted to do a code for her name. She didn't know it and the rangers got there before the real name was revealed. The code was A-Always J-Juvenile. So A.J.

Why did Emily believe Emma as a sister (because she appeared out of no where) and that her parents are people who look nothing identical like eyes, claws, etc?

Well Emily believed Emma because she believes her 'parents'were magical. She never really got the idea of genetics and everything yet. She just believed that 'family isn't about blood, or looks. It's about who loves you' and her mother she thought loved her. She didn't have to or want to question it.

How did Lance become her boyfriend?

While Emily was unconscious, the last thing that was said was that Dayu was going to make her get over her crush on Jayden so Lance came into the picture and abused her to threaten her. Dayu wanted Emily to suffer with her thinking she caused all of this. I wanted Emily and Dayu have a special bond that made Emily think she can trust her more and that Dayu wouldn't hurt her.

Do you ever wish to rewrite this or regret certain chapters?

I personally believe that if you love the idea stick with it till the end. That's why I plan on finishing every story I write. Do regret a few sentences or words because I don't get the feelings I wanted to really, I don't know, get? I do regret the whole crib thing because I wanted it to seem like she was cared for but didn't get a chance to give it a symbolisim. I wanted the crib to symbolize like caring, love, but also wanted it to mean prison, trapped, etc. at the exact same time.

What would you do if you were in her situation?

I would probably have been fooled by everything up until the point where Emily was being mixed up. I would try and make a chart (I love to way out my opinions) to see how many times my 'family' lied to me. Then I would act from there.

What inspired you to write this?

Well I was actually listening to some music dedicated to kids who went missing at a young age. I wanted to do that to Emily because, as said before, she would leave a big impact on the team. So I was actually thinking of the songs and thought what would happen if these kids were hidden in plain sight, like going to school, living a normal life, without knowing their real identity. So I played around with the idea and a new story was born. The birth certificate says "The Wonderful World Of A.J. Born at: 3/8/2013. Creator: BaybieBlue" (I don't have a birth certificate but yea…)

So based on your answer, If you had a wish for the children of the world what would you wish for?

*crosses legs and sighs* Well probably to end Hunger everywhere and stop kidnappings along with returning the kids that were kidnapped, or and suffered a terrible fate, to be reunited with their families like nothing even happened. I think being kidnapped is the worst thing that can happen because there is the possibility not leaving alive. That is why I write so many books around child snatching to raise awareness.

If you could make a sequel, or prequel what would you do and a summary?

Well for a sequel I would definitely do maybe Emily gets something in the mail and it is a picture of a baby born named "Emily_" from Dayu. When she goes and visits the child she notices something about the child. Something dark. Then the child goes missing and Emily has nightmares. Emily then sees it in the mirror and everywhere as a full grown child, toddler, etc. For a prequel it would be maybe a one shot of the family memories, or Xandred planning the event of Emily.

Do you have any tips for the readers/writers?

Yes, aim for the stars. The only thing impossible is impossibility itself. Write whatever you want and don't be afraid to be discouraged. My book, Controlled, I didn't expect to be popular but it ended up happening. Write till your heart is full. Don't hold back. My teachers all have different opinions and argue. My music teacher/friends say I should sing. My Art teacher/friends say I should be an artist. My English teacher/Friends say I should write. My teachers say I should do anything. I chose writing no matter what. Do what works for you!

Anyway you can help others?  
I will help anyone who needs it. I am a Beta Reader and I am willing to co write a book with anyone who wants me to. I will accept request to proofread a story anytime. I do have my standards though. I can't read certain shows but just because I prefer another show doesn't mean I may not watch your show. PM me and we will work things out.


End file.
